La Seconda Possibilità
by Nirvana Lucifer Christ
Summary: "I just wanted to keep a part of Draco Malfoy all to myself I guess." She added more in a whisper. A story of reunion between two damaged hearts...ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer :**_ **I am no Rowling to own this.**

* * *

A young Doctor exited the Operation theatre after a six hour-long operation. She was drop dead tired; she had been pulling all-nighters for a week now and she was done for. She entered the bathroom, pealed of her bloodstained gloves and deposited them in the dustbin. The surgery had been a messy one but she was happy that it had been successful. She splashed her face with some cold water before checking herself in the mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes; her hair had been plastered to her forehead with sweat and her skin seemed deathly pale. She sighed being the head Doctor sure had its downfalls. What she needed now was a warm bath and her long awaited sleep. But prior to all that she needed to meet her daughter. Her daughter had been staying with her grandparents for a week and she had missed her dearly.

At one moment she was planning a long holiday with her daughter and then her cell vibrated. She tiredly pulled it out, hell bent on refusing any more patients when her eyes landed on the number. It said "St Mungo's". Her hospital was one of those few Muggle Hospitals that had collaboration with St Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries. She instantly checked her surroundings and then answered. "Hello." "Dr. Granger I am Head-Healer Salvatore from St Mungo's in need your assistance for a special case. I request your presence immediately." An authoritative voice replied back.

Hermione Granger sighed in dismay. It seemed that her daughter Rose had to wait for few more hours before she could meet her mother. She collected her coat, casted a Glamour Charm to hide her identity and apparated to St Mungo's. She had left the wizarding world in search of peace after her acrimonious separation from Ron. Few people know that she still had connections to the wizarding world and she wanted to keep it that way. The hospital had changed a lot since the war; it had embraced more and more Muggle technologies with the changing times. She passed through the checking point that had become mandatory after the Second Wizarding War. As she entered the main hall a middle-aged man greeted her. He introduced him to be Head-healer's assistant and asked her to follow him. She passed through many walls and saw by many known faces. Her friend Luna Lovegood had become a Child-specialist here. There was also Ginny Potter nee Weasely, her ex close friend who worked as a part-time nurse. Ginny had become distant after Hermione and Ron's messy break-up. Ginny had initially chosen to side with her brother. Eventually she understood her mistake but it was too late; the friendship the girls' once shared was broken. When Hermione became conscious of her surroundings, she had been led to the Isolation Wing where the most severe cases were admitted.

The Healer stopped in front of a cabin and knocked on the door. Hermione was quite confused with the secrecy with which this case was handled. Instead of letting them inside Head-Healer Salvatore exited the cabin. He seemed to very annoyed and distressed. He dismissed his assistant and bade her to walk with him, "Dr. I am sorry for troubling you at this time of the night but you are our only hope." "A doctor's work is never done." Hermione supplied weakly.

He chuckled and continued, " The patient had been brought here with a sever case of trauma and fatal injuries. We had been able to heal her injuries but due to the trauma her body had completely shut down…in Muggle language she is in coma." "I still don't see why I am needed here as Wizard Healers are more competent to heal such trivial things than Muggle doctors." Hermione inquired. "Indeed we are but we never faced a case where we cannot detect any abnormalities in a patient yet she won't wake up…we have tried everything in our power but to no avail. In the end we had reached a theory that this coma is completely a psychological thing."

"That's where I come in as wizard healers are incompetent in human psychology." Hermione finally understood. " So let's meet my new patient?" Hermione said walking back to the cabin. "Dr. Granger there was another reason that I approached you, the patient and her family has their roots in the life of Death Eaters. So they are prone to have many enemies from outside as well as from their own kind. She had already been targeted twice…" "And you thought Muggle London would be a safer place for them." She finished his sentence. "Yes." He replied. "Now let's see the patient...oh…you may dissolve the Glamour Charm." He added.

Healer Salvatore held the door open for her to enter. She smiled thankfully and looked at the bed. What she saw made her stomach clench with uneasiness. The last time she had met these people was the Death Trials after the War. That was years ago. Hermione stood in complete silence as she took in the Malfoys. The one powerful Lucius Malfoy was reduced to nothing. His hair looked greased, lines of stress eminent on his forehead; his prideful silver eyes were now a dull grey. He was shabby and unkempt. He sat by his unconscious wife with a haunted expression on his face, holding her fragile hand in his big ones. Then there was Draco Malfoy, her arch nemesis from school. He was better than his father at guarding his emotions but Hermione could catch flecks of pain and sorrow in those silver orbs. The last one was probably a new addition to their family. Hermione guessed him to be Scorpius Malfoy, Draco's only child. His face was tear-stained as he tried to wake his beloved grandmother. Then her eyes rested on the patient Narcissa Malfoy. Her already slender built was reduced to bones and skin. Her breathing was shallow and she almost looked like a ghost with that pale skin.

"Mr. Malfoy I would like to introduce you to the new Healer for your mother Dr. Hermione Granger." Healer Salvatore said professionally. Draco Malfoy's eyes snapped at her in both shock and anger. Lucius was still focused on his wife.

"You got to be kidding me?" Draco threw his hands up in frustration. Scorpius who was sitting beside Narcissa ran to his father and wrapped his small hands around Draco's leg. Hermione had never seen him this angry he was seething with rage. Hermione composed herself, she was a doctor and she was taught to keep her personal problems from professional life. "May I see her charts?" She extended her hands to Healer Salvatore, who handed her the charts.

"Granger what the hell are you trying to pull?" Draco questioned darkly. "I am trying to do my job as your mother's new doctor." She replied blankly and proceeded to check the Malfoy Matriarch's vitals. The enraged Malfoy blocked her way, "No you are not." "Seriously Mr. Malfoy you are going to behave this way because of our school rivalry…I thought being a father would have changed that…you don't want me to treat your mother fine I won't…I am not a kind and naïve girl I used to be who wanted to help others…I grew up." Dr. Granger replied truthfully. "As you can see I am not needed here anymore so I will take my leave." She informed Healer Salvatore before re-doing the Glamour Charm. Draco Malfoy was stunned at this professional behavior. The kind hearted Gryffindor Princess he knew would never back down from helping others even against their will. "She changed a lot you know…it is true that she would help any one in need but she never helps someone who does not want it." Healer Salvatore sighed placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "But being said that she is still the best for your mother." He added. "If you change your mind." He handed Draco a business card with a Muggle address.

* * *

A relaxed mother danced around her kitchen as she mixed the batter for pancakes for her five-year-old daughter. Today was her day off and she had already made up great plans. Suddenly a sound of giggling reached her ears. "You look funny." Her daughter said rubbing the last traces of sleep from her eyes. She was pregnant with Rose when she caught Ron cheating on her with an ex girlfriend from Hogwarts, Lavender Brown and she had left him immediately without telling him about her pregnancy. Hermione thanked the Gods for this because soon after their break up news of Ron's crimes had reached her ears. He had taken to alcohol after the War and in his drunken state he had beaten up Lavender one day, then he was arrested for misuse of magic and street brawls as well. Rose was an angel and she never wanted her daughter to have a shitty man for a father. She was also happy that her daughter had inherited less than nothing from her father. Rose was pale just like her mother, with same chocolaty orbs and button nose. However, Hermione was most delighted when she found out that Rose's chestnut locks were not bushy like her young self. Rose was a miniature version of her but held an innocence Hermione had long lost.

"Hey Munchkin ready for some pancakes." She said flipping a pancake. "Yes mommy." She replied running towards the table. She clumsily climbed on her chair and gave a toothy smile to her mother. The mother and daughter were enjoying their late breakfast when the floo was activated and a mass of sliver landed on their carpet. Hermione ran towards the scene wand drawn. Her floo was only connected to St Mungo's and even their visits were informed. She slowly reached her chimney but the scene amused her to no end. On her carpet sat a very confused Scorpius Malfoy covered in soot from head to toe. As soon his big round eyes landed on Hermione color rushed to his pale checks. "How can I help you Master Malfoy." Hermione chuckled.

"The Healer said you are the only one who can help Granma and he also said you only help those who ask for it. So can you help my Granma?" He said with tearful eyes. "Did your father send you?" She asked him cleaning his face with a wet napkin. He didn't seemed to mind being touched by a muggle-born and Hermione was happy to see that at least one Malfoy was free from the clutches of prejudice. He replied in negative. The young mother sighed. She was supposed to contact the former Slytherin Prince again and she loathed this. "Come on eat some breakfast while I contact your father." She said leading the boy to her kitchen.

Hermione loathingly called St Mungo's, "Hello this is Dr. Granger…no every thing is fine…yes Rose is fine…no …Healer Salvatore can I talk to Mr. Malfoy… no Draco…no its not about the case…Malfoy…you should come and collect your son from my house…yeah he is fine…no the floo…I am waiting." She ran a hand through her tangled hair and collected it in a messy bun and discarded her apron. When she went to kitchen she found Rose and Scorpius animatedly chatting. She smiled. Rose was very intelligent for a five year old and most of her classmates could not hold a conversation with her. But Scorpius did not seem to have any problems at this job. The sound of her floo ended her musings and there stood a very tried but relived young father Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy." She greeted him, he just nodded in return. She led him to the kitchen where he found his little boy laughing vibrantly.

Draco Malfoy had been out of his mind when he found his son to be missing. He had put on a blank expression but he was worried to death. His son was his only reason to live, the only good thing that had happened to him. It was just after the War when the Greengrasses had wanted to act upon the long time engagement between Astoria and him. He had gone through it without any question. When Astoria was pregnant with Scorpius she had heavy heartedly told Draco that her family had forced her into this marriage but she loved another man. Draco had never really loved her so after Scorpius was born he let her go. The only two people he loved were his mother who was on her dead bed and his son Scorpius who was missing. When he had received Granger's call he had flooed here like a mad man. Draco had forgotten his son's laugh after Narcissa fell ill. Scorpius was very close to his Grandmother. Seeing his stunned expression Hermione replied, "I know…quite a scene." He only nodded absentmindedly.

Finally his son noticed him and exclaimed with happiness, "Daddy look I made a new friend she know magic just like you." Draco angry voice ruined Scorpius's happy smile, " Scorpius Malfoy why did you flooed here without asking me…" "But I wanted to help Granma.." Scorpius cut him of already trembling with fear. " Be it for any reason I am very angry." He snapped at his son. Soon pained sobs were heard from the boy as big tears escaped his eyes. Seeing this Draco's temper dissolved immediately. But he seemed to be at a loss of words. Hermione sighed, she knew this was not anger but worries Draco had experienced when he found his son to be missing. She went to the boy and wiped at his tears. "Scorpius do you know why your father is angry on you?" she said trying to ease his crying. "Because I tried to help Granma." He replied tearfully. "No you silly boy because your father was worried about you…he loves your Grandmother very much and he will do anything to help her….and he also loves you, he does not want you to be hurt …you only get angry on people you love." By the end of her speech Scorpius had stopped crying. He only stared at his father before whispering an apology.

Draco kneeled in front of his son pulled him into a hug and whispered back, "I sorry too buddy." Hermione was shocked to see Draco this vulnerable. The Draco Malfoy she knew from school was a cold hearted, prejudiced, snobbish, stuck-up jerk. But this Draco was so different. Then her sight shifted to Scorpius and she smiled knowingly. Only a child could bring this type of change in a person. "Mommy who is this man?" Rose Granger asked curiously. This man looked exactly like an older version of her new friend. Hermione had completely forgotten about her angel in all this. Draco was totally immersed in his world when an angelic voice spoke up. He pulled himself up and found him facing a small girl almost as old as Scorpius scanning him with big chocolaty eyes. Her chestnut hair was tied in two pigtails and she was still in her pajamas. "Munchkin he is my old enem…mmm…classmate from Hogwarts." Hermione corrected herself. "I am Draco Malfoy." Draco extended his hand unsurely. He had never been introduced to a child before and he was unprepared. "You mean the cold hearted, snobbish pureblood prick who called mommy the M-word Draco Malfoy?" She inquired innocently. "Yeah." Draco replied guiltily. "Rose Lyra Granger. Who taught you all those bad words?" Hermione fumed. "Uncle Harry Mommy." Rose replied sweetly. "Harry Potter is so dead." Hermione murmured to herself looking like an erupting volcano.

"I sorry Mr. Malfoy…will like some breakfast?" She said moving to her usual chair. When Scorpius was born Draco had promised himself that he would redeem for his mistakes and Hermione Granger had been the victim of most of his cruelties but if she was ready to forget that then he could not refuse her. "That will be good." He pulled a chair and sat down. "I like your name…Draco…a constellation just like me." Rose smiled at the new addition to their breakfast table. Hermione went to fetch a new plate when Draco's eyes finally landed on his arch nemesis for seven years in Hogwarts. She had definitely grown by few inches, her bushy bird's nest now sleek and shined with the light. Her face was still the same but her eyes had a mature light to them. However, the most striking thing was her clothing; she was dressed in a long shirt that no doubt belonged to the Weasely brat and booty shorts that were completely covered by the shirt. Colors rushed to his face and to hide his embarrassment he commented, "Miss Weasely that much…wearing his shirt." The plate slid from Hermione's hand as the taboo name was mentioned in her house. "Draco why will Mommy wear Weasely's shirts…she have many shirts…won't you Mommy?" Rose eyed her mother. "Yes Mommy have many shirts….Rose why don't you take Scorpius to your room?" She said picking up the plate and placing it before Malfoy. "ok." The two young children went to Rose's room.

Draco Malfoy was utterly confused. He never thought that Hermione would react in such a peculiar way. Were they having a fight? Then it clicked Hermione had called Rose, Rose Lyra Granger not Weasely. "Draco please never ever mention that man's name in front of my daughter." She said pleadingly. She pulled at her loose strands and her bun opened letting chestnut locks free for Draco to take in. She looked distraught. She placed a pancake in his plate, " You eat I talk…it was the day I found out of my pregnancy. I went home to tell Ron and I found…..he Lavendar…our bed..he" Then she broke down. She had never cried, she had always been the strong one, for her daughter. But now she could not stop crying. All those years, all those pent up emotions, the floodgates had finally opened. Draco had always made her cry, in the school, during the war and when he thought he might apologize for those things he made her cry again. So Draco Malfoy finally did something he should have done years ago, he pulled her in a passionate kiss. His one hand went to the nape of her neck and tilted her head to gain better access. The other one rested on her hips crushing her to him. Hermione's hands were trapped between his chest and herself. Hermione was over whelmed; Draco kisses were nothing like Ron's. Draco kisses were demanding destructive and powerful. He did not ask he conquered. He plunged his tongue in her mouth, exploring every nook and corner of her hot cavern. Hermione was moaning like a schoolgirl during her first kiss.

Ultimately they ran out of breath and ended the kiss. They both kept staring at each other when Draco spoke up, "I am sorry." Hermione raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner. Draco wrapped a hand around the brunette's waist. "I am sorry for being a git to you in school." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I sorry for going to the Voldemort's side when Dumbledore had already given me anther option." He kissed her cheek. " and finally I am sorry for insulting you and leaving you to that Weasel when you confessed your affections towards me." He kissed on her already swollen lips. "I was a coward and an arse with a denial issue." He added to lighten the mood.

* * *

Hermione sat down on her couch and sighed. Getting one child ready for day care was one thing but two was physically taxing. She and Draco had decided to Talk things out and that required a childless environment and thus the daycare. Soon the said blond pushed a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. " Just the way you like it." They both sipped their hot chocolate neither speaking a word. Hermione knew this was hard for Draco due to his reserved nature. She sighed, "I am sorry I can't forgive you…" his face became blank and his silver bangs covered his eyes "..yet.." A breath Draco didn't knew he was holding escaped his lips. "It will take time for things to fall into place and with Scorpius and Rose involved." Hermione reasoned. "And we have to begin your mother's treatment because I promised Scorpius." She added. Draco nodded and asked with a sad smile, "Why Lyra?" "You told me once that if you ever have daughter you would like to name her after your twin sister." Hermione replied playing with her fingers. "I just wanted to keep a part of Draco Malfoy all to myself I guess." She added more in a whisper. He could not believe his ears. Draco Malfoy smiled at this beautiful woman. After all these years and she still cared for him. He knew that she would take sometime but he was ready this time. This is their second chance, their seconda possibilita and he would not waste it.

* * *

 _ **Please Review !^_^!**_


End file.
